Secret Roses
by XxDivergent.LoverxX
Summary: Where Amazon Goes On A Little Adventure To Find Out Who Sent Her Roses.


**I stared at the bouquet of red and black-painted roses in my hands with my pierced brow raised. Slowly I sniffed them and stood up, nope they weren't dangerous. I turned around and closed the door with the heel of my foot, bouquet in hand, I walked into the kitchen to find a vase for them. As I placed them down a card fell out of the roses. I picked the card up and began to read, it said;**

**To~ Amazon Rose**

_**Well, sorry I can't tell you who I am, but it's better this way. I'm not a very nice guy. Well anyways to the roses, yes I painted** **the**** black ones myself and it took a lot of time so don't ruin them. So I bet you're expecting some cheesy-ass love note, well to damn bad. Anyways I'm just going to say it, I love you and I have for a while now, even though we have barely known each other for a year I feel like you're the only person I can ever tell anything to. Well thats it I guess, try not to think too much about this though I bet you already have enough of these from other guys.**_

_**~Sincerely A Person**_

**I stood shocked, the note slipped from my hand and floated down onto the table where it landed. Of course I had to find out who this was I would die trying if I had to. Immediately I grabbed my keys and walked to the front door, I would find out who this person was, even if it was the last thing I did.**

**"Hey Amazon! What can I do for you?" **

**I smiled at Derle and walked up to her where she stood behind the counter. "Yeah, uhh did anybody purchase a bouquet of roses a few days ago or something?" I asked her.**

**She played with her lip ring and looked up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember who did. "Ah! Yes, Eric came in here yesterday and asked for some. Why do you want to know?" She asked.**

**Eric? Why would he be getting roses? Maybe a secret girlfriend he hasn't told be about yet? Though that would break my heart dearly it would be nice for Eric to get along with more people than just Zeke, Four, Tris, Uriah, and I.**

**I waved her off and began to walk off. "I just needed to!" I waved good-bye and walked off to the next store, the paint shop.**

**A small little bell jingled as I opened the paint shop door. Several people looked up from where they were looking for paint but eventually looked back to the paint.**

**I walked to the back of the shop were I saw Christina behind the counter typing something on her computer. As I got to the counter I tapped it lightly.**

**She glanced up at me before going back to the email to finish up. It was no lie Christina and I didn't like each other, we hated each other as soon as we got to initiation. I don't know why but we just hated each other.**

**I cleared my throat and glared at her.**

**"Can I help you **_**Amazon?**_**" The way she said my name would make little kids cry and adult be burnt like it was acid but of course its how we greeted each other.**

**"Why yes **_**dear Christina**_**. But I need to know if someone has purchased black paint sometime in the last few days." I said, it wasn't a question at all, more like a demand.**

**Christina looked thoughtfully at me for a second before tapping a perfectly manicured nail on the countertop. "Well I'll tell you, but what's in it for me?" She asked, leaning forward.**

**I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "An ass kicking and a black eye. Do I need to go on?" I spat. She looked alarmed for a second before she regained her cool back.**

**"Eric came in here why do you need to know anyways?" She asked, raising her brow.**

**"None of your damn business." Was all I said before walking back to the front of the shop to leave.**

**As I made my way to the card shop I walked slowly just to be able to think more.**

**Why would Eric be getting all of those things? Roses? Black paint? And mostly importantly for who? A silly thought planted itself in my brain. **_**What if its for you? **_

**Please Eric basically thinks of me as a sister unfortunately. Of course I thought of him as something more, but it was crumbled down because I knew I merely a sister to him. **

**I sighed and opened the door to the card shop. To the side Marine, a worker there, stood next to the cards straightening them out.**

**"Hey Marine can I ask you something?" I asked.**

**Marine turned around and smiled widely at me. "Of course! What do you need?" She asked.**

**"I just needed to know if someone had bought a black and red card with roses on them recently." I said. I pointed to the card that looked exactly like it and Marine smiled widely.**

**"Im taking you got the roses right?" She asked.**

**I nodded slowly and raised my pierced brow at her. "Yes?"**

**"Well, he knew you would do this so I can't tell you. You're going to have to figure it out for yourself." She grinned patted me on the back. "Now go a figure it out."**

**She ushered me out the door and I sighed, knowing I wouldn't get it out of her. I made my way back to my apartment on the 5th floor and rubbed my eyes tiredly. Knowing it was probably around 8 or 9 I should probably go ahead and start getting ready for bed.**

**As I sipped my water later on I kept looking over the note, looking for some type of clue to who it was. Of course I didn't but not until I looked closer. It said I knew him for barely a year, I have only knew one guy for barely a year, besides Four. **

**Immediately I grabbed my coat and ran out the apartment door. I ran up the stairs all the way to the top floor which was 7th. By the time I got to the top I was out of breath by all the running but I kept going. **

_**432...433...434...435...436...437!**_

**I repeatedly knocked on the door until I heard a string of curse words and the sound of someone falling. I laughed lightly and waited.**

**As soon as the door opened I grabbed his face and brought his lips to mine. **

**Eric froze in shock before his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. My right hand ran through his fingers while my left hand brought him closer to me. **

**Eric pulled me inside and closed the door behind me before shoving me against it. His hands ran down my sides before ending at my rear and cupping it lightly, making me grin and wrap my legs around his waist.**

**Eventually we had to breath so we broke apart, looking into each others eyes.**

**"So I take it you got the roses?" He asked, out of breath obviously. **

**I nodded and breathed heavily. "They were lovely but can I tell you one thing?" I asked.**

**"What?"**

**"I love you."**

**He smiled at me, a genuine smile and pulled me close to him, kissing my neck he said, "I love you more."**


End file.
